Loops, Part 1
[[Datei:Tales v2 13 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #13]]Loops, Part 1 ("Kreisläufe, Teil 1") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 2005 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #13 *'Story:' Stephen Murphy, Peter Laird und Rick Remender *'Script': Stephen Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Rick Remender *'Tusche und Tönungen': Mike Manley *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Kieron Dwyer *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': Dario Brizuela Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Lessons" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Loops, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *Leonardo **Kid Leonardo **Teen Leonardo **Adult Leonardo **Old Leonardo *Pai-Doth Noor *die Bewohner von Feenosia **G'Dellos Krieger *Splinter Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: Mein Name ist Leonardo. Ich bin schon immer den Pfad der Tugend gewandelt. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass A nach B führt. Ich besaß schon immer eine gewisse Klarheit, die mich die Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen sehen ließ. Dies war mein Pfad auf der Suche nach Wahrheit, Schönheit, und manchmal auch Perfektion. Es ist die einfache Philosophie hinter meinem Ninjutsu-Traning. Jedes Ziel ist ein Punkt in der Zeit, und das gesamte Training ist die Gerade, welche auf einen bestimmten Punkt hinausläuft: Das Ziel. Wenigstens bis auf ein einziges Mal. Oder war es viermal? Der hüpfende, sich faltende, sich schlingende Bogen der Verwirrung, der nicht-linearen Zeit... Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich sie angemessen betrachten, geschweige denn erklären soll. Aber ich will's versuchen... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|160px|Die Zeit ist gekommenIrgendwo in einer Dimension außerhalb von Raum und Zeit, sieht Pai-Doth Noor, der nahe am Ende seines Lebens steht, die Zeit gekommen, seinen Plan umzusetzen, mit dem er sich und all die Erinnerungen seines langen Lebens dem Nichts nach seinem Tod entreißen will. Und daher ruft er mit seinen Kräften jene Person zu sich, die für das Gelingen dieses Unternehmens unvermeidbar essentiell ist: Den Ninja Turtle Leonardo. thumb|240px|Sein erstes SchwertIn der irdischen Dimension. Leonardo, gerade 8 Jahre alt, wird in seinem Heim von seinem Sensei Splinter aufgesucht, der ihm als Belohnung für seinen Fleiß mit einem Geschenk belohnt: Seinem ersten stählernen Katana. Aus Freude und Stolz verbringt Leonardo die folgende Nacht damit, mit seinem neuen Schwert seine Kindheitsfantasien auszuleben... als er von einem Moment zum anderen plötzlich aus seinem sicheren Zuhause verschwindet! thumb|left|240px|Die Zusammenkunft der VierIm nächsten Moment findet Leonardo sich im leeren Raum schwebend, zusammen mit einem riesigen vierarmigen Pavian und drei anderen Versionen von sich selbst: Leonardo mit 15, 45 und über 100 Jahren... und diese älteren Ichs können sich noch vage an eine vergangene Begegnung mit dem Wesen - Pai-Doth Noor - erinnern. Pai-Doth Noor erklärt den vier Leonardos, dass nun die Zeit gekommen ist, die Schuld, die sie und ihre Brüder ihm gegenüber haben, einzulösen,"The Worms of Madness, Part 2" und übergibt ihnen ihre Aufgabe: Einen Kristall, den er erschaffen hat, einer Person genannt Cynocea zu übergeben, welche in einem verborgenen Palast im alten Ägypten residiert. thumb|240px|Der erste EingriffPai-Doh Noor versetzt seine vier mehr oder minder freiwilligen Helfer an die nächtlichen Ufer des Nils in der Nähe der großen Pyramiden und der Sphinx. Gerade will Old Leonardo sie den Fluss hinab zum verborgenen Palast bringen, als Kid Leonardo plötzlich einen Korb mit einem Baby im Fluss vorbeitreiben sieht... auf Kollisionskurs mit einem hungrigen Nilkrokodil! Adult Leonardo stürzt sich ohne zu zögern in die Fluten, um den Kampf mit dem wilden Reptil aufzunehmen, und schon nach kurzer Zeit kann er das Krokodil von hier vertreiben. Doch den Vorschlag von Kid Leonardo, das Kind aus dem Wasser zu fischen, lehnt Old Leonardo ab - denn bei diesem Baby handelt es sich um Moses, und in den Wassern des Nils gefunden zu werden, ist eben dessen vorgeschriebenes Schicksal. thumb|160px|left|Der zweite EingriffDer Kampf mit dem Krokodil hat jedoch unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregt, und die vier Leonardos werden nun von drei speerschwingenden ägyptischen Soldaten angegriffen. Teen Leonardo geht impulsiv auf die drei Angreifer los, schlägt zwei von ihnen in Sekundenschnelle k.o. und schlägt den dritten selbstsicher in die Flucht. Jedoch befindet sich noch eine ganze Schar von Soldaten ganz in der Nähe, und bevor Teen Leonardo auf Anraten seiner beiden älteren Gegenstücke seinen Fehler korrigieren kann, ist bereits der Alarm ausgelöst worden, und die Leonardos treten vor der herannahenden Übermacht schleunigst den Rückzug an. Als die vier dem Nil flussabwärts folgen, kann Teen Leonardo nicht anders, als sich über die unwirkliche Situation, in der er sich im Angesicht mit seinen eigenen zeitversetzten Versionen befindet und wie ruhig die anderen diese Tatsache hinnehmen, auslässt. Darauf kann Adult Leonardo nur erwidern: "Ich weiß, das es merkwürdig sein muss zu sehen, was aus dir werden wird, aber stell dir mal das Gegenteil vor... Denke an den Verlust, den man fühlt, wenn man sieht, was jemand war. Und was niemand jemals mehr werden kann." thumb|240px|Am ZielBeim Anbruch des folgenden Abends erreichen die vier Turtles ihren Zielort: Einen aus dem bloßen Gestein eines kleinen Berges herausgemeißelten konischen Turmbau, umringt von eiförmigen Steinen, die mit seltsamen Zeichen und Symbolen bedeckt sind. Die vier Leonardos schlagen ein Nachtlager auf und beschäftigen sich mit ihren jeweiligen dringensten Interessen: Während Teen Leonardo sein erwachsenes Gegenstück über die generelle Zukunft seiner Familie befragt, zieht sich Old Leonardo zu einer Meditationsrunde zurück, und Kid Leonardo geht mit seinem Katana in der Umgebung auf Erkundungstour. thumb|160px|left|Warnung vor dem bißchen FischAm nächsten Nachmittag, gerade als sie zum Palast aufbrechen wollen, begegnen die vier Leonardos zufällig einer Gruppe von Menschen, die aber seltsamerweise keine Furcht oder Abscheu zeigen, sondern sie stattdessen verehrend ansehen, ohne dass die vier Turtles sich den Grund für dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten erklären können. An der Palastmauer angelangt, finden sie diesen mit einem Wassergraben umringt, und um in das Gebäude reinzukommen, beschließen sie den Graben zu durchwaten. Doch mittendrin wird Kid Leonardo plötzlich von zwei urzeitlichen Panzerfischen am Fuß gepackt und unter Wasser gezogen, doch mit seinem Katana kann er sich dieser beiden Raubtiere entledigen. thumb|160px|Meet the locals!Nachdem die vier Turtles sich wieder gesammelt haben, erklimmen sie die Mauer und erreichen einen ringförmigen Außenhof, der stark nach Katzenurin riecht und seltsam ausgestorben wirkt. Als sie versuchen, einen Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes zu finden, wird Adult Leonardo von zwei Angreifern überrascht - mit Schwertern und Dolchen bewaffneten Leopardenmenschen! Adult Leonardo kann einen Angreifer zu Boden schicken, doch dem anderen gibt dies die Gelegenheit, mit seinem Schwert auszuholen und ihm eine Wunde in den Rückenpanzer zu schlagen. Und während Adult Leonardo nun hilflos am Boden kauert, schickt sich sein Feind an, ihm nun den Todesstreich zu verpassen... Trivia *Die Doppelepisode "Loops" ist eine Art Fortsetzung von der vorhergegangenen zweiteiligen Tales-Geschichte "The Worms of Madness", Teil 1 und Teil 2. Bildergalerie Tales v2 13 16.jpg|Im Angesicht der eigenen Zukunft A Tales v2 13 19.jpg|Im Angesicht der eigenen Zukunft B Tales v2 13 20.jpg|Im Angesicht der eigenen Zukunft C Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 6'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Rick Remender